Enterprises have become increasingly dependent on computer network infrastructures to provide services and accomplish mission-critical tasks. Indeed, the performance, security, and efficiency of these network infrastructures have become critical as enterprises increase their reliance on distributed computing environments and wide area computer networks. To that end, a variety of network devices have been created to provide data gathering, reporting, and/or operational functions, such as firewalls, gateways, packet capture devices, bandwidth management devices, application traffic monitoring devices, and the like. For example, the TCP/IP protocol suite, which is widely implemented throughout the world-wide data communications network environment called the Internet and many wide and local area networks, omits any explicit supervisory function over the rate of data transport over the various devices that comprise the network. While there are certain perceived advantages, this characteristic has the consequence of juxtaposing very high-speed packets and very low-speed packets in potential conflict and produces certain inefficiencies. Certain loading conditions degrade performance of networked applications and can even cause instabilities which could lead to overloads that could stop data transfer temporarily.
To facilitate monitoring, management and control of network environments, a variety of network devices, applications, technologies and services have been developed. For example, certain data flow rate control mechanisms have been developed to provide a means to control and optimize efficiency of data transfer as well as allocate available bandwidth among a variety of business enterprise functionalities. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,038,216 discloses a method for explicit data rate control in a packet-based network environment without data rate supervision. Data rate control directly moderates the rate of data transmission from a sending host, resulting in just-in-time data transmission to control inbound traffic and buffering of packets, and reduce the inefficiencies associated with dropped packets. Bandwidth management devices also allow for explicit data rate control for flows associated with a particular traffic classification. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,412,000, above, discloses automatic classification of network traffic for use in connection with bandwidth allocation mechanisms. U.S. Pat. No. 6,046,980 discloses systems and methods allowing for application layer control of bandwidth utilization in packet-based computer networks. For example, bandwidth management devices allow network administrators to specify policies operative to control and/or prioritize the bandwidth allocated to individual data flows according to traffic classifications. In addition, certain bandwidth management devices, as well as certain routers, allow network administrators to specify aggregate bandwidth utilization controls to divide available bandwidth into partitions. With some network devices, these partitions can be configured to provide a minimum bandwidth guarantee, and/or cap bandwidth, as to a particular class of traffic. An administrator specifies a traffic class (such as FTP data, or data flows involving a specific user or network application) and the size of the reserved virtual link—i.e., minimum guaranteed bandwidth and/or maximum bandwidth. Such partitions can be applied on a per-application basis (protecting and/or capping bandwidth for all traffic associated with an application) or a per-user basis (controlling, prioritizing, protecting and/or capping bandwidth for a particular user). In addition, certain bandwidth management devices allow administrators to define a partition hierarchy by configuring one or more partitions dividing the access link and further dividing the parent partitions into one or more child partitions. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/108,085 discloses data structures and methods for implementing a partition hierarchy.
Certain application traffic management devices, such as the PacketShaper® application traffic management device, offered by Packeteer®, Inc. of Cupertino, Calif., support the concurrent use of aggregate bandwidth policies (e.g., partitions), and per-flow bandwidth policies, such as rate policies enforced by the TCP Rate control technologies disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,038,216. A partition is essentially a bandwidth allocation and queuing mechanism. That is, after a packet processor classifies each packet and pushes each packet onto a partition queue associated with the appropriate partition, another process, typically, loops through the partition queues to pop packets off the queues and populate an output queue. Aggregate bandwidth allocation among the different partitions essentially establishes a preference by which a flow control mechanism arbitrates among the corresponding partition queues. For example, a flow control module, while arbitrating among the partition queues, may read more packets from partitions having a higher allocation of bandwidth relative to partitions that have lower allocations. For example, as disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 10/108,085, incorporated by reference above, the bandwidth allocated to a given partition affects the rate at which the partition is selected by an output scheduling process and therefore the length of time packets are buffered in the corresponding partition queue. In addition, TCP Rate Control technologies can be used to effect per-flow rate policies to control or influence the rate at which packets are received at a network device and, therefore, use of inbound network bandwidth and the amount of data that is queued at any given time.
While partitions and per-flow rate policies are effective for their intended purposes, the configuration parameters that lead to their effective and predictable concurrent operation is often beyond the skill level of the average end user. For example, effective configuration of per-flow rate policies within a partition often requires a general knowledge of the typical number of data flows falling within the partition at given times. For example, a per-flow target rate is generally allocated based on an estimated rate demand for a given flow, regardless of the configuration of the partition that controls the flows in the aggregate. This per-flow target rate may be limited or adjusted by a per-flow rate policy configured by a user. In either case, these circumstances can result in significant underutilization of available bandwidth if the data flows do not actually consume their allocated rate, resulting in underutilization of the bandwidth allocated to the partition and the access link itself. Furthermore, use of explicit per-flow rate policies as the primary means of allocating per-flow bandwidth may not achieve a fair distribution of this bandwidth across the active flows in the partition.
In light of the foregoing, a need in the art exists for methods, apparatuses and systems directed to bandwidth control mechanism that addresses the problems discussed above. Embodiments of the present invention substantially fulfill this need.